


Karlnap short stories

by Imadethisaccountasajoke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadethisaccountasajoke/pseuds/Imadethisaccountasajoke
Summary: I got most of these ideas from a generator, lol.*I do not condone shipping these two in real life, I only ship their personas :)*
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	1. Too hot

Karl groans, his eyes flickering open. The first thing he notices was how hot he was. His sweater felt damp; as if it was dipped in water. The tips of his curls were wet with his sweat, which glistened on his forehead. Karl squirms uncomfortably, realizing he was trapped by Sapnap, who had his arms wrapped around his waist securely. “Sap...” Karl whispers harshly, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. He shakes the other man when he received no response. “Sap.” Karl nudges him awake.

“Karl, it’s super late. What do you want?” Sapnap groans, squinting his eyes. “Can you.. Can you get off me? You’re making me sweat.” Karl requests, still wriggling in his boyfriend’s grasp. “But I wanna cuddle,” he pouts, nuzzling against Karl’s soft hair. “It’s too honking hot, though!” “So? Just take off your oversized sweater, dude.” “What? No! I’m not sleeping shirtless—“ “Then it’s your problem.” 

Sapnap closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, leaving Karl alone to suffer in the heat. Sighing, Karl shimmies off the blanket, letting the cool air hit his entire body. Though it was a bit too cold for his liking, it was better than nothing. He embraces his boyfriend, smiling as he dozed off.

He was going to kill him tomorrow.


	2. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this one from a ship generator too, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing sucks but I love them

Karl exhales softly, watching as his breath form into a small cloud; vanishing into thin air. He brushes his hair to the side as the wind continued to blow past him. He usually hated walking in the cold weather, but he doesn’t really mind anymore, now that he had Sapnap holding him close, his hand intertwined with his. As cold as it might be, Karl had never felt as warm until now. 

Sapnap hums; listening to the sound of the snow being crunched under their feet. It was relaxing, in a way. He enjoyed the simplest things with his boyfriend, like walking in the snow whilst holding hands. 

The two enjoyed each other’s company as they walked down the street, blissfully unaware of the strange glances they received from others. Not like they cared, anyway. 

A warm, chocolaty aroma filled the air as the couple continued strolling; nearing a coffee shop a few blocks away. Karl couldn’t resist the delectable smell; imagining himself by the fireplace, drinking a hot cocoa with his boyfriend. It sounded like a perfect date to him.

“So,”

Karl breaks the silence between them, squeezing Sapnap’s hand. “Wanna grab some hot chocolate n’ head back?” Karl smiles bashfully, pointing towards the direction of the coffee shop. “Of course,”


	3. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack(?), song mentions death
> 
> song: self-inflicted achromatic

_I wanna be like you, I wanna say that I can_   
_I wanna be the person that you think that I am_   
_But even if I had it all come true like a dream_   
_Is the person I came to be the really real me?_

Karl found himself mindlessly scrolling through a comment section on Mr. Beast’s video. He smiles at some of the goofy comments and at the comments that pointed out Chandler’s silly antics. His smile quickly faded as he scrolled through deeper.

𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕’𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝚃𝚋𝚑 𝙹𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕

𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚒 𝚜𝚝𝚐

𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕’𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚗.

_So young and simple, wishing like things would come true_   
_Now as I am, I understand it’s best I die and soon_

Ouch. Karl bites his lower lip, still scrolling down the comment section, reading every negative comment about him. His stomach churns, breath becoming labored as he reads the comments.

𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝙹𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝚞𝚐𝚑.

𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝙹𝚊𝚔𝚎.

𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕’𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚋𝚗𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜

He shouldn’t be this upset over comments, yet here he was, about to cry because of them. He sets his phone down, his hands shakily wiping the tears that formed on his face. He cursed to himself for being so weak.

_Just by living I’m hurting them another day_   
_Hundreds cry, all I do is ruin everything_   
_Nobody wanted me, no one there to need_   
_If only I could live in that kind of world I dreamed_

He needed something to distract him from those hurtful comments. After contemplating for a moment, he decided to hop onto the dream SMP for a while, hoping that someone would cheer him up. He perks up, noticing that Sapnap was in game.

KarlJacobs: SAPNAP

Sapnap: hi babe :)

KarlJacobs: vc??

Sapnap: ok

Karl beams, excitedly joining Sapnap in a voice call. “Hey Sap!” Karl says in his cheery voice, trying to tone down his excitement. “Karl!” The other man calls out, seemingly happy that he’d joined.

_Just by leaving I’m helping them another day_   
_Hundreds smile, all they do is laugh at everything_   
_Nobody there to scream, no more being mean but see_   
_Things like that would never happen for me_

“You’re so dumb, Karl!” Sapnap says in a jokingly manner, laughing at Karl’s wild actions. Karl suddenly pauses, those words ringing in his head. He knew he was just joking, but hearing those words coming from _him,_ hurts a lot. He lets out a quiet sniffle, hoping that Sapnap didn’t hear. “...Karl?” Sapnap softly spoke, tone filled with genuine concern. “Karl.” He repeats, trying to get his attention. It was no use, Karl had his hands on his face, sobbing. His body trembled violently, breathing became difficult for him, and he felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his chest. God, he felt so pathetic, crying in front of Sapnap.

_Day after day I found my way, sleepwalking through_   
_Like this I’ll fade without a trace, it’s for the best I do_

“KARL!” Sapnap shouts, finally getting Karl’s attention. “W-what..?” Karl murmurs, hands still on his face. “Breathe with me, okay?” “I- I can’t- It’s- I- I—“ “Karl,” Karl lifts his face up from his hands, looking at his monitor. “Deep breaths,” he coaxed, trying to calm Karl down. Karl shakily lets out an exhale, now realizing how long he’d been holding his breath. He choked back on his tears trying to inhale again. “Sapnap it hurts,” “Slowly, Karl.” Karl closes his eyes, trying to focus on breathing slowly. He relaxes at the sound of Sapnap’s voice alone, calming down with every breath he took. “Better?” “Yeah. Better. Thank you, Sap.”

….

“I love you,” Karl accidentally blurts out, realizing what he’d said moments after. He curses under his breath, clasping his hand over his mouth. He really hoped that Sapnap didn’t hear that. “….Love you too, Karl.” …Oh, well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO RUSHED AHAHAHHA


	4. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Chase Alantic- Moonlight

_Busy on the weekend_

_Caught up in your own small world_

His head felt heavy. Karl groans, flickering his eyes open; letting out a small gasp, surprised that he wasn’t in his house like he remembered. Instead, he awoke in a field in the middle of nowhere; the moonlight dimly glowed in the purple sky, beautifully complementing the slightly muted color of the tall grass that surrounds him. The sounds of a river flowing calms his nerves as he lie there, trying to figure out where he was.

He has yet to notice the shuffling sound behind him; as he was too distracted by the calming sounds of the river. “Karl,” a familiar voice abruptly interrupted his thought process, making Karl jump slightly, instinctively getting up on his feet with haste, turning around to see Sapnap, his friend. His crush.

_Well, I might wanna see it then_

_Call it hesitation, girl_

“Funny to see you here.” The younger lets out a chuckle that echoed in Karl’s mind. He looked especially pretty at night; with the moonlight illuminating his features, Karl notes. “Well, do _you_ know where we are?” Karl smiles at Sapnap, who made his way over to him.

“No clue, but it’s certainly a beautiful place,” Sapnap replied, “Just like you.”Karl felt his face heat up. He was used to the flirting when they were live-streaming together, but this was different. Before Karl got a chance to let out a single word, Sapnap extends his arm, offering his hand to Karl. “Let’s dance while we’re here, better take the opportunity, right?” “Y-yeah. Okay.” Karl gulps, reluctantly taking his hand.

_We're running in the moonlight_

_We're dancing in the open waves_

_You're hangin' for a good time_

The warmth of Sapnap’s hand comforts Karl as he was pulled closer. Although Karl had plenty of experience slow dancing, he wasn’t used to dancing with another man, let alone his crush. He lets out a nervous chuckle, feeling Sapnap’s hand slide to his waist.

Sapnap guides Karl, twirling him around occasionally. Their movements became much more fluent as Karl grew more comfortable dancing with Sapnap.

_Something that'll make you stay_

_And girl, you fall down again_

_You tell me you're all out again_

_We're running in the moonlight_

_Could you show me the way again?_

Karl lets his eyes close, opening them once again as he unexpectedly felt like he was falling. “SAPNAP!” He cried, gripping desperately onto Sapnap’s shirt. “It’s okay, Karl. You’re okay, do you trust me?” “…Yes, with all my heart.” “Then relax, and let me do this.” Karl exhales slowly, closing his eyes and entrusting Sapnap to notlet him fall. He feels himself slightly tilt backwards even more, anxiety coursing through his body until he felt a soft pair of lips press against his own.

A distant voice calls his name out, but he ignores it as he melts into the kiss; his heart pumping wildly inside his chest

Karl

_Karl._

_KARL._

…………….

………

…

“KARL!”

Karl jumps up in his seat, startled. “What the honk??” He pouts, rubbing his eyes. “You were sleeping on your desk for five minutes now, dude.” Jimmy rolls his eyes at the smaller man. “Just finish the editing real quick so you can go home.” “Right, sorry.” Karl sighs, readjusting his headphones.

What exactly did he just dream about?


	5. All his fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Death, falling off a building
> 
> Song: Hurts like hell by Fleurie

_How can I say this without breaking?_

_How can I say this without taking over?_

Sapnap’s shoulders heaved with every breath he took, shuddering as tears roll down his cheeks, wetting the soil. He sobs uncontrollably, squinting at the grave with his lover’s name carved into it. With a defeated roar, he punches the ground beneath him, ripping out the grass during the process.

_How did it end up like this…?_

_———_

_How can I put it down into words?_

_When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

“Sapnap?”

Karl stares in disbelief at the sight in front of him. There stood Sapnap, hands wrapped around another woman, face smeared with her vibrant red lipstick. Choking back a sob, Karl stepped away. “K-karl—“ Sapnap pushes the woman away, wiping the lipstick that stained his face.

Karl steps back again, dangerously close to the edge of the rooftop. “I guess I wasn’t good enough for you, huh?” He chuckles, unaware of the fact that he was inches away from falling. “Karl, you need to-“ “I need to _what_ , Sapnap? What did I do wro-“ his words cut off as he slipped off the edge.

“KARL!”Sapnap shrieked at the top of his lungs, sprinting over to Karl. He barely grazes Karl’s hand, which distanced farther away from his grasp as Karl continued to fall.

———

_I loved, and I loved and I lost you_

_“Hey, Sapnap?”_

_“Yes, babe?”_

_“What would you do if I died?”_

_…_

_“That’s such a random question.”  
_

_“Just answer it.”_

_“Why? It’s not like you’d randomly die out of nowhere, besides you have me to protect you, forever.”_

_“You sound pretty cheesy right now.”_

_“Whatever, dude.”_

_“Forever, huh?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Forever.”_

———

Sapnap sniffles, feeling an overwhelmingly amount of guilt. It was all his fault he’d died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst cuz I love you all <$


End file.
